What Lies Underneath the Mask
by Dark Angelx3
Summary: Inuyasha's father decides to throw a little masquerade ball, and Inuyasha meets someone beautiful at the dance. Is it Kagome or someone else that walked into this hanyou's life? I suck at summaries
1. Friends or Lover?

Well heres the first chapter of my newest story...I hope you enjoy it.I do not own Inuyasha(if i did it would be pretty awesome though)

**Chapter One**  
Friends or Lovers?

Inuyasha and Kagome sat beside each other happily. The two were best friends and nothing could tear them apart. Over the years, Inuyasha's feeling began to develop deeply for his dear friend, but was always afraid to tell her and Kikyo would kill her if they dated. The bell rang and the two friends walked out of class with each other, and Inuyasha had to witness the kiss between Kouga and Kagome. He growled and slowly walked away. He walked to go find Kikyo, and jumped when he saw her making out with his most hated enemy. Naraku.

"WHAT THE HELL KIKYO!?" Even though Inuyasha smiled inside, he was still angry. If she was going to cheat on him make it his brother or someone else, but Naraku? She jumped away from him and put on her pitful, innocent puppy dog face. "Inuyasha he jumped on me and I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't!" He rolled his eyes and gave Naraku an evil glare. "Yeah you tried to stop him alright. You know what Kikyo?" She let her lip quiver and hugged him. "It's over. I don't want to be with you anymore." He pulled her off him and started walking away. "Inuyasha! No one breaks up with me! No one!" He waved back to her and left school.

He walked home and was greeted by his mother. "Inuyasha, Kikyo called here crying? Did something happen between you two today?" Inuyasha sighed and nodded his head. "Yeah she was making out with Naraku, and I dumped her." He shrugged his shoulders and dropped his bookbag on the floor. "Next time she calls, just tell her to drop it and move on." His small mother smiled and kiss his cheek. "It's about time you left her. Now you can go after Kagome." He started blushing and smiled. "I'll think about it." "You better do more than think my son." He laughed and ran to his room. He started doing his homework and slammed his head on his desk. "I hate math. I wish I could beat the living crap out of the guy who started it." He walked over to his bed and laid down. "I'm killed." He closed his eyes and quickly fell alseep.

Kagome walked by herself home. Her mascara had run down her face from her recent tears. "That stupid wolf demon." Tears started to flow down her cheeks again, and she slowly walked into her yard. It was late and if her mom found out she was late again she would be grounded forever. He feet dragged against the ground, and she looked over at Inuyasha's dark house. She walked over to his window and tapped on it. She seen the sleeping hanyou toss in his bed, and she knocked on it harder. He fell out of his bed and stumbled his way to the window, and slowly opened it.

"Kagome?" She climbed through the window and hugged her best friend. "Inuyasha I needed to see at least one happy face." He could feel her wet face against his bare chest, and his heart started to speed up. "Kagome what happened?" She started to cry and sat down on his bed. It was around midnight but Inuyasha didn't care. All he cared about was the sobbing girl in front of him. "Kouga broke up with me for Ayame. I mean it was horrible. We went on a wonderful date and then he took me to the most romantic place, and told me we weren't the same..." She started to cry harder and Inuyasha sat down beside her, and pulled her into his arms. "Kagome he is just a flithy wolf. He isn't good enough for you." She looked up at him with her beautiful dark, brown eyes. "Inuyasha, I'm so glad I have a friend like you. I don't know what I would do without you."

Inuyasha's heart took a blow from her words, but as long as he could see Kagome's beautiful smile he would be her friend forever. "Kagome you should get home. Its late you know." He laughed and she smiled. "I'll get grounded if I go home. Can I stay here?" Inuyasha fell off the bed and Kagome looked at him. "We used to do it all the time when we were little remeber? When I got scared when it stormed, I always came over here to stay the night with you." Inuyasha softly smiled at her. "Alright. I'll get you some clothes." He walked over to his dresser and grabbed a pair of basketball shorts and a white shirt. He playfully threw them at her, and she smiled at him and walked into his bathroom.

He heard the shower running and she came out with his baggy clothes on her. He laughed at the sight, and she started to pout. "I'm going to have to bring some of my pajamas over here." Inuyasha agreed and made a bed in the floor. "You can have the bed Kagome." She blushed and shook her head. "No... please. I mean...Stay up here with me." Inuyasha started turning a deep red, and turned away from her. "Fine...you're so lucky we have known each other for so long." Kagome jumped and giggled with joy, and laid down on the bed. Inuyasha got in with her and she snuggled up against him. He felt her take a deep sigh, and she quickly fell asleep. Inuyasha hugged her against him and fell asleep soon after her.

Theres the first chapter! Hoped ya enjoyed it!


	2. A Small Favor

** Chapter 2  
**A Small Favor

Kagome woke up to the gentle summer breeze hitting her face. She opened her eyes, and realized she wasn't in her own room. "Well, hello Kagome." Mr. Takahashi stood in the doorway, and Kagome started turning a deep, deep red. "Hello, Mr. Takahashi!!! I bet you're wondering why I'm here...in you son's room..." He raised and eyebrow and nodded his head slowly. "Well, I got scared last night and I asked Inuyasha if I could stay here, and I begged him until he let me...and... and you aren't buying one bit of this are you?" He chuckled at the embarrassed teen. "I may be old but I'm not stupid Kagome. How about you do me a favor?" She smiled brightly at him and nodded her head quickly. "My company is having a masquerade ball tonight, and I'm inviting you to come. If you do I will forget everything what I just now seen, and I will never speak of it again."

Kagome looked at him and smiled. "I don't have anything to go in Mr. Takahashi." He pulled out his wallet and handed her a credit card. "Buy the one you want. I don't care about the cost." He started walking out of the room, and stopped in his tracks. "Kagome?" She looked at him and gulped. "Yes, Sir?" "Don't forget a mask oh, and the dress is ancient Japan." He walked back upstairs and she sat down on Inuyasha's desk chair. "Well, I guess I better go and get ready." She left Inuyasha a note and smiled back at him. "I'll see you tonight, my dear friend." She climbed back out his window, and started walking to her friend Sango's house.

Inuyasha slowly climbed out of his bed, and walked into his bathroom. He washed his face off and looked into the mirror. "What the hell is that?" He looked at his neck and started to turn red. "Kagome, I'm going to kill you..." He turned the shower on and quickly got in. "I can't believe her." He got out, changed into a set of clothes and walked over to his desk. He seen Kagome's note and picked it up. _"Inuyasha, thanks for last night. I had some things to do for my mom today. I will see you or talk to you later...Kagome." _He sat down on his bed, deep in thought. "What did we do last night?" He rubbed his neck, and smiled when his dad walked in. "Inuyasha did you find your formal robes for tonight?"

Inuyasha gave him a confused stare and groaned when he figured out what day it was. "Dad, do I have to go? I mean it's going to be pointless. Everyone can smell each other out." "Not if your mother keeps a strong aroma of something in the air." He crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air. "Inuyasha stop being so stubborn, and start getting ready!" Sesshomaru walked in Inuyasha'a room and thew his sword at him. "You left this in the living room." "Hey Sesshomaru." "What?" "Do we have to wear a mask tonight? I thought I heard Dad say we didn't..." Sesshomaru turned around and gave him a cold hard glare. "No, we don't have too. Any other stupid questions?" "Yeah, just one?" He looked at him and smirked.

"Do you want me to kick your ass Sesshomaru?" He laughed and slammed Inuyasha's door. "He thinks he is soooo superior. What an idiot." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and dug in his closet for his robes. He pulled them and threw them on his bed. "Inuyasha did you find your robes?" "Yeah. Mom I hate these things, and I really don't want to go." "Inuyasha stop being so whiney and get dressed!!" She walked out of his room, shutting his door behind her. "Why is everyone being hateful to me today?!" Inuyasha looked down at his robes. They were red with a gold lining, and a gold sash. He hated the things, but with everyone mad at him already he gritted his teeth and bore with it.

"Are you serious Kagome?!" Kagome nodded her head and giggled. "You have to help me pick out a kimono for tonight!" Sango smiled and quickly agreed. They got into Sango's car, and they drove off into town. "Kagome what are you going to do with your hair?" Kagome shrugged. "I was hoping you would help me with that too." Sango sighed and pulled into a parking space. "Lets just worry about the kimono and the mask." Kagome slightly smiled and got out of the car. The walked into the store, and the two girls had been through every kimono there. "Isn't there anything else? I mean there has to be something left?"

The clerk stood in deep thought, and ran off into the back room. "We had to put this one up, since no one wanted it." Sango and Kagome eyes twinkled at the kimono, and decided. That was the one. "We will take it!" "$100 please." The girls handed them the credit card, and quickly took their new treasure. "Kagome I have a mask that would match this!" Kagome giggled with joy.

They drove back to Sango's house and started getting ready for the magical ball. Kagome sighed in deep thought, and started to worry a little. Sango quickly seen her troubled friend, and frowned with her. "What is it Kagome? You shouldn't be so sad on a day like this. I mean the most powerful company owner gave you his credit card, with a no spending limit. What could be bothering you?" Kagome sighed and got up. She walked over to the window, and looked up into the almost night sky. "I'm just worried someone will get to Inuyasha before I will. If they are beautiful he will surely go after them, and stay with them for the rest of the night. I'm just a little worried..." Sango chuckled and pulled Kagome back over to her seat. "They would have to be extremely gorgeous for Inuyasha to forget about you, and if that happens...Just go and dance with Sesshomaru. That will surely get his attention." Kagome gently smiled at Sango, and looked into the mirror in front of her. "Lets just hurry so that doesn't have to happen." The two girls laughed and Sango continued to get her best friend ready.

Inuyasha crossed his arms as he walked into the company's ballroom, and Inuyasha just looked around. "Dad I still say this is stupid. I'm not going to meet anyone here." Mr. Takahashi gave his son a hard, cold glare and Inuyasha just turned his back to him. "I wish you would stop acting like your brother, for three mintues. Me and your mother has some things to do before the ball starts. Now you and Sesshomaru be good, and we will be back later." Inuyasha just glared at Sesshomaru and put his hand on his sword, and Sesshomaru did the same.

"No sword fighting either." The two groaned and watched their father leave. "I'm going to look around." Sesshomaru just waved his little brother away, and Inuyasha walked out into the company's garden. "They must have worked hard on it for tonight." He sat down on a bench, and looked up into the sky. It was getting late, and soon the ball would begin. He sighed and laid down. "I just wish I could see Kagome." He looked sat back up and sighed. "Tonight is going to suck..." He dusted his robes off and started walking back into the ballroom.


	3. The Beauty and the Hottie

Okay guys!! Chapter 3 is up and I know i said this was the last chapter but i couldnt end it with three Im sorry!! Well hope u like it

**Chapter 3  
The Beauty and the Hottie**

Inuyasha stood by his father's chair and Sesshomaru looked over everyone (like usual). Inuyasha looked out over the crowd, but one woman caught his eye. She was wearing a light pink kimono with a flower design on it. Her hair was a dark brown and her eyes matched her beautiful long locks. Her pink mask matched her kimono excellently, and she continued to look at the gorgeous half-demon. Inuyasha slowly started to make his way to her, and Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi watched their son with amusement. Sesshomaru stuck his nose in the air, and continued to look over everyone. Inuyasha finally made his way over to her, and bowed while taking her hand. "My name is Inuyasha." "Nice to meet you Inuyasha. My name is Rin." Inuyasha straightened himself up, and smiled at her. Rin giggled and they watched as the lights dim, and a spotlight was spotted to Mr. Takahashi. "I want to start off, by thanking everyone for coming tonight. This ball is a celebration of the company's 20 years of success." Everyone started to clap and a couple of women whistled at their employer. "Now, now ladies. I'm happily married."

Mrs. Takahashi quickly and protectively took her husband's hand, and glared over at a certain group of women. "Anyways, thank-you for coming out tonight, and I would like to introduce my lovely family to everyone. My very lovely wife, Izayoi." Everyone clapped again, and Mr. Takahashi's very sensitive ears caught some men whistling. He quickly looked over at them and growled, and Izayoi gently patted his hand and gently kissed his cheek. "My oldest son Sesshomaru." The spotlight went over to Sesshomaru, who bowed and sweetly smiled at everyone. Inuyasha laughed at his ever so serious brother, and Rin looked over him. He was obviously much older than Inuyasha, but there was a certain look about him. So mysterious and dangerous.

She blushed lightly, and started to turn a darker red when the spotlight came to Inuyasha. "And last but not least. My youngest son, Inuyasha." Inuyasha bowed before the crowd, and smiled. "And of course everyone knows me. Inutaisho Takahashi." He bowed and smiled. "Let the music begin! I hope everyone enjoys themselves tonight!" Everyone clapped even louder and the music started playing. Inuyasha took Rin's hand and started leading her to the middle of the dance floor. Inuyasha gently took her in his arms, and Rin noticed how graceful he was. "Did you take dance classes?" Inuyasha sighed. "Yes, my mother made me take them. I guess they paid off." Rin smiled gently and shook her head. "I guess she knew that you would need them." Inuyasha smiled down at Rin, and she quickly blushed.

Kagome got out of Sango's car and waved goodbye. "Kagome you better have fun!" Kagome laughed at nodded her head. "I will!!! Thanks again Sango!" Kagome ran up the stairs, waving goodbye. She got to the ballroom's giant doors, and took a deep breath. "I just hope Inuyasha isn't dancing with anyone." She walked through the doors, and quickly spotted Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi. "He isn't there with them." Sesshomaru quickly spotted Kagome and looked at Inuyasha. He slightly smiled. _"What a fool. He hasn't seen her yet. I can't wait to see how this turns out!" _Kagome walked through the crowd of people, and made her way over to the punch table. "May I ask your name?" Kagome quickly turned around to find a total hottie standing behind her. He had black hair and blue eyes. His robes were black with a purple sash, and his mask was black. "Kagome..." He smiled at her gently kissed her cheek.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Miroku, and I would love to have a dance with you." Kagome took his outstretched hand, and quickly followed him to the dance floor. Kagome blushed lightly at her dance partner. She felt like she was in heaven, but her heart still ached for her Inuyasha. "Kagome you're so graceful, and you have beauty to match. I must be the luckiest man here." Kagome giggled at her new friend, and blushed. "I must be the luckiest woman here to find such a divine dancer and a very handsome one at that too."

Inuyasha noticed a woman with black hair, and a blue kimono with a silver dragon design on it. The dragon design started at the bottom and started to curve with her hips. Inuyasha shivered with delight at the sight. She had raven black hair, which was curled at the ends, and Inuyasha just wished he could see her eyes. Who was she? He watched her attentively. She was very beautiful and Inuyasha just had to meet her. "_Damn Miroku! He took her..." _He watched them as they glided into the sea of people, and he barely could find her again. He cursed himself for finding Rin and sighed with disappointment. "Are you alright Inuyasha?" He smiled at Rin and nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm alright." The song ended and everyone started to clap wildly. Rin fanned herself and Inuyasha tried to look through the crowd of people, for that woman he found. "Inuyasha I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll meet you over at the punch table." He nodded his head in agreement and Rin skipped off to the bathroom. Sesshomaru quickly seen Rin go off and Sesshomaru ever so slyly moved through the crowd to catch up with her.

Kagome and Miroku went out in the garden to cool off, and Kagome looked up into the sky. "It's a beautiful night." Miroku hummed in agreement and grabbed Kagome's hand. They sat down on a bench and Kagome continued to look at the sky. "Me and my father used to look at the stars all the time when I was little." Kagome smiled. "Yeah, me and my dad did that a lot too. We would always stay out late, just looking at the sky." Miroku nodded his head. "Ever since my father died I haven't looked at them same. It just wasn't right without him." Kagome frowned and slowly nodded her head. "I know how you feel...My dad died, too. It was the hardest time of my life, but after my friend moved in beside me it turned out better." Miroku smiled. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I had this best friend who used to live beside us, but she moved when we were about 12. I'll never forget that day." "What was her name?" "Sango." Kagome jumped and smiled brightly. "She is my best friend!!!! She's the one who helped me get ready tonight!" Miroku smiled brightly. "How is she? I hope fine." Kagome smiled and nodded her head. They both laughed until it hurt, and both sighed in relaxation, with a few giggles. "What was you friend's name Kagome?" Kagome blushed and smiled. "Inuyasha." "I know Inuyasha. We have been together for years, and I do work with Inutaisho." Kagome smiled. "We have more in common then we would think of didn't we?" Miroku chuckled quietly and looked into Kagome's eyes. "Yes, we certainly did."

Inuyasha growled with frustration. He couldn't find that one woman and he lost Rin. He leaned against the wall and his jaw dropped when he saw Sesshomaru with **HIS** date. "I'm going to remember this one Sesshomaru. I'm so going to kick your ass later." Inuyasha sighed with disappointment, but at least he didn't have to make up some lame excuse to Rin when he found _her_. He looked around the room for every sign of Miroku. "Damn it! I can't even find him!" Inuyasha felt his ears begin to droop, and he finally found her. He quickly made his way over to her, and Kagome's heart started to fly_. "So he's here after all." _Miroku kissed her cheek, and smiled. "I shall see you again Kagome and thank-you for the wonderful night." Kagome smiled and hugged her new friend. "Thanks Miroku." He smiled and walked away, and passed Inuyasha. He heard him scowl as he walked by, and Miroku grabbed his arm.

"Inuyasha, she's a wonderful woman. Please don't do anything to screw her night up." Inuyasha jerked his arm back, and growled at his friend. "Miroku why would I do that?" Miroku chuckled and slapped the back of the half-demon's head. "Cause you're an idiot that's why." He walked away laughing, and Inuyasha just growled. He looked back over at the woman, and he watched her walk out of the building into the garden. Inuyasha ran out to her, and looked around the garden. "I'm over here!" She waved at him from a bench that was surrounded by white roses. Inuyasha gently smiled and walked over to her quickly, and sat down beside her. "I'm so glad I caught up with you! I have been trying to find you all night." Kagome blushed and smiled. "I've been trying to find you too." Inuyasha smiled brightly and extended his hand. "How about a dance? I think this is the last one for the night." Kagome took his invite and prayed that Inuyasha didn't know it was her.

Hope u enjoyed it!!!


	4. Who Lies Underneath the Mask

**This is it!!! The very last chapter of this story!! Well I hope you enjoy it!! I know I kept you a long time but you know school takes up your entire life, but here i am ranting anways...Just read the last chapter!! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four  
Who Lies Underneath the Mask**

Kagome held tightly to Inuyasha's hand and followed him out to the dance floor. Inuyasha led the girl out to the middle of the dance floor and he lovingly took her in his arms. Kagome smiled with a light blush and Inuyasha chuckled and pulled her closer to him, making sure she couldn't get away from him this time. Kagome looked up into those beautiful golden eyes, that she fell in love with so long ago, and Inuyasha just looked down into her dark brown ones. "Your eyes look so fimilar to me...Do I know you from some where?" Kagome quickly shook her head no and started to panic.

"No!!! I mean, no. This is the first time we ever met...hehe..."

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and placed his forhead on hers. Yes, he was dancing with a very beautiful girl, but he just wanted Kagome. No one else, just Kagome Higurashi, the girl of his dreams. Inuyasha smiled and twirled her around in a circle and pulled her back into him, earning a bright red blush and a smile.

"You're a very lovely dancer..." Inuyasha shook his head and smiled at her. "Not as good as you."

Kagome giggled and the music stopped, while the lights were turned to them. Inutaisho proudly stood up and clapped, along with the crowd. "How about one last dance, with these two beautiful dancers!" Inuyasha turned red and listened to the hundereds of people scream "One more dance!" and the chanting of an encore. The lights dimmed and a slow song started, while a spotlight was placed on them.

Inuyasha turned to face his mystery girl and he proudly stuck his hand out. "One last dance can't hurt." Kagome lightly smiled and nodded her head. "Lets dance one more time..." Inuyasha took her in his arms one last time and led her in a waltz, that could make any dancer jealous. Kagome placed her head on his chest and Inuyasha placed his head on hers, and he felt her deeply sigh in content. Inuyasha smiled lightly and he felt the girl's head rise to meet his.

"I never got your name."

Kagome smiled and let Inuyasha twirl her around again, and let her met his chest once more.

_"I never gave it to you."_

He smirked and he looked down into her eyes again. Those pools of dark brown, he could easily get lost in. "I'm guessing you're not going to give it to me then?" Kagome smiled and batted her eyelashes. "Maybe...If you're good..." Inuyasha blushed and twirled her one last time, and roughly drew her into his chest. Kagome placed both hands on his chest and looked up into his molten lava colored eyes. The song ended and everyone clapped loudly, but the two were too locked into their own world, they didn't even hear the crowd surrounding them. Inutaisho stood up once more and clapped but his domiant voice quickly, but surely, silenced everyone, and brought Kagome and Inuyasha out of their world.

"First off, I would like to thank my son and his dance partner for the lovely dance, and I would like to thank everyone for showing up to my party...I know no one wants to leave but it is almost midnight, and we all have to work tomorrow..." Everyone booed and chanted for the party to continue but Inutaisho held one hand up and smiled. "Everyone, before we leave this wonderful night of enchantment, I would like you to tightly close your eyes, throw your masks up into the air, and turn to your parnter looking deep into their eyes...On the count of three now..."

Kagome closed her eyes and Inuyasha smiled while closing his, and everyone heard Inutaisho's voice start the countdown.

**"One..."**

Kagome tightly kept her eyes closed, hoping Inuyasha had his shut as tight as hers, and she smiled waiting for the moment she would finally get to show Inuyasha who he was really dancing with.

**"Two..."**

Inuyasha smiled and it seemed it was taking his father forever to count. He wanted to see the face underneath the mask that he so paitently waited for all night.

**"Three...Throw them high!"**

Kagome jerked her mask off and threw it as hard as she could and turned to Inuyasha. "Open your eyes!" Inuyasha and Kagome slowly opened their eyes, and Inuyasha smiled brightly and drew Kagome into the tightest hug. "Why didn't you tell me Kagome!!" Kagome laughed and returned Inuyasha's loving hug. "I wanted it to be a surprise! I'm surprised Mr. Takahashi didn't say anything to you!" Inuyasha looked up to his father who smiled and shrugged his shoulders with a wink. "Inuyasha, I want to tell you something." He looked back down to his love and smiled.

"What is it?" Kagome blushed but took in a deep breath and nodded her head. "Inuyasha Takahashi, I'm in love with you!" Inuyasha's jaw dropped and Kagome giggled, while placing a small kiss on his cheek. "Kagome...I love you to." Kagome smiled brightly and slung her arms around his neck, placing a kiss on his inviting lips. Inuyasha and Kagome walked out to the garden and laid on the grass looking up into the stars. "Hey Kagome?" She looked over at him, giggling as the grass tickled her cheek. "Yeah?"

"Why did you leave your "mark" on me?" Inuyasha pulled his collar down showing a neat row of teeth on his neck, while he blushed. Kagome laughed and pulled her kimono collar down, to show him the mark inbetween her neck and shoulder. "You left one on me, last night while you were mumuring something in your sleep..." Inuyasha blushed and smiled. "Kagome..." She kissed his lips lightly and looked into his eyes. "Yes Inuyasha?" He smiled and placed a hand to her cheek.

"I'm so glad it was you underneath that mask..."

**Well, thats it!!! The story is finally done and Inuyasha and Kagome are finally together without Kikyou!!! YAY!!! Well I hope you liked this story as much as I enjoyed writing and yes I know it was short and Im sorry!!! Well I hope you enjoyed and look out for future stories!!!**


End file.
